


The Vampiric Blu Spy

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I was suppose to write a scary story back in English Class but wrote this, I wrote this like back in 2015, M/M, also inspired by other fics involving vampire mercs & pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: it's a quiet night all the RED & BLU mercs are asleepall but one hungry Vampire Blu spy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this was like 2015 when I wrote this so of course I wasnt that bloody great at writing fics ok
> 
> If you dont like just walk away ok

It was midnight in Teufort the blu and red mercenaries were asleep all but one  
The red sniper he couldn’t sleep he felt he was being watched..

 

The blu vampire spy watched the red sniper in the corner of the Australians room watching as  
the marksman got out of his bed  
the vampire couldn’t help but frown seeing the marksman grab his Kukri and a flashlight…

 

The sniper turned his flashlight on surveying the room he neared a noise and shone the  
flashlight towards the corner only to find nothing  
but that didn’t calm the snipers nerves.

 

The vampire spy let out a sigh of relief that he was thankful for his speed and that he  
managed to get onto the ceiling with ease  
but never the less he was here to feed he made his way quietly towards the marksman waiting  
till the marksman was completely unaware witch he didn’t have to wait long  
soon as the marksman back was turned he striked pouncing onto the REDs back easily taking him  
down to the floor with a ‘thud’ spy mentally winced as yes wooden floor he forgot.

 

The sniper let out a pained grunt when got knocked to the ground he dropped his kukri and  
flashlight  
he cursed quite loudly only to have a gloved hand over his mouth he felt a bit of panic flow  
through him as he felt a cold breath  
near his ear the man no vampire spoke rather softly almost like a whisper almost “now now mon  
cher I cant feed if my prey will panic and scream”  
that accent that voice he knew that voice and accent then it hit him the BLU spy of course it  
wouldn’t be his teammate the RED spy  
his mind suddenly snapped back to reality when he felt himself being pulled back the glove  
hand still over his mouth.

 

The BLU spy looked at the RED marksman for a second he could smell the fear of his prey that  
only seem to encourage him more  
in wanting drain all that blood out of the man he held captive in his arms he gripped the  
marksman cheeks easily keeping his gloved hand over the marksman’s mouth & gently  
tiled his head upward exposing the marksman’s neck more for easy access the spy couldn’t help  
but almost drool he could the smell blood pumping through his preys body.

 

The snipers eyes widen in fear then he flinched letting out a muffled cry of pain as he felt  
sharp fang dig into his neck he couldn’t help but struggle  
but he knew it was useless considering the vampire spy held him tightly he suddenly start  
feeling weak and tired as the vampire spy drained him of his blood he knew respawn,  
wouldn’t be turned on until tomorrow he felt his eye lids grow heavy and it wasn’t long till  
he succumbed to the darkness & his death.

 

The spy gently laid the RED Sniper's body down  
licking his lip the marksman blood did taste sweet like he had dreamt of he couldn’t wait till  
tomorrow when the respawn, gets turned back on so the marksman can respawn, and the fun starts all over again the spy  
smirked to himself then he makes a quick get away the way he came in through the window of the Bushman's room.


End file.
